wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż do Bieguna Północnego/II/25
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział XXV | poprzedni=Rozdział XXIV | następny=Rozdział XXVI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ DWUDZIESTY PIĄTY. Góra Hatterasa. Po tej rozmowie pełnej treści, każdy jak mógł najlepsze urządził sobie posłanie w grocie i udano się na spoczynek. Hatteras czuwał. Dla czego ten niezwykły człowiek nie chciał snem pokrzepić swych strudzonych członków? Przecież osiągnął już cel swych życzeń; przecież spełnił zuchwałe zamiary niedające mu pokoju! Czemuż więc ta gorąca dusza nie spoczęła po takiej działalności? Nie należałoż przypuszczać, że gdy powodzenie uwieńczy jego wysilenia, Hatteras zapadnie w jakieś wyczerpanie, że wyprężone jego nerwy zapragną wytchnienia? Naturalnemby było nawet, żeby go teraz owładnął jakiś smutek, następujący zwykle po nasyconej żądzy. Lecz nie, zdawał się być nadzwyczaj rozdrażniony. A jednak nie zajmowała go myśl powrotu. Chciałżeby więc iść jeszcze dalej? Czyż żądza podróżowania nie miała dla niego granic? Czyż po objechaniu świata całego, świat mu się wydał za małym? Jakkolwiek bądź, dość że spać nie mógł, pomimo że ta pierwsza noc spędzona u bieguna była czystą i spokojną. Wyspa nie była zamieszkalną. W rozognionej jej atmosferze żaden ptak nie bujał, żaden zwierz nie stąpał po gruncie przysypanym grubą warstwą popiołu, żadna ryba żyć nie mogła we wrzących jej wodach. Rozlegał się tylko huk wychodzący z góry, ponad którą unosiły się wciąż gęste i wysokie słupy dymu gorącego. Gdy się obudzili ze snu towarzysze Hatterasa, nie znaleźli go już przy sobie. Niespokojni, wyszli z groty i spostrzegli kapitana stojącego na skale z okiem wlepionem w szczyt wulkanu; trzymał w ręku narzędzia, przy pomocy których, jak widać, zdejmował dokładną pozycyę góry. Doktór podszedłszy do niego, po razy kilka odzywał się, zanim go wyrwał z głębokiego zamyślenia; nareszcie gdy kapitan zdawał się pojmować, rzekł do niego: — No! w drogę! potrzeba okrążyć naszą wyspę, i gotowi już jesteśmy na tę ostatnią wycieczkę. — Ostatnią! powtórzył kapitał tonem człowieka marzącego głośno; tak, ostatnią rzeczywiście, ale też i najcudniejszą! To mówiąc czoło przecierał rękami, jakby dla przytłumienia wewnętrznego w niem wrzenia. W tej chwili nadeszli Altamont, Johnson i Bell; za ich przybyciem zdawało się, że Hatteras oprzytomniał. — Moi przyjaciele, rzekł głosem wzruszonym, dziękuję wam za odwagę waszą, poświęcenie się i wytrwałość, za wysilenia nadludzkie prawie, których nie szczędziliście i które sprawiły, że stopy nasze depcą tę ziemię. — Kapitanie, rzekł Johnson, na ciebie spływa cały zaszczyt zasługi, my spełniliśmy jedynie obowiązek. — Nie, nie! odpowiedział Hatteras z gwałtowną wylewnością; wam zarówno jak i mnie sława się należy! Altamontowi równie jak nam wszystkim! O! pozwólcie zadowolić się sercu memu, przepełnionemu radością i zarazem wdzięcznością dla was. I ściskał z uniesieniem dłonie swych towarzyszy, biegał, chodził, sam nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. — Jako Anglicy spełniliśmy tylko nasz obowiązek, rzekł Bell. — Obowiązek przyjaciół, dodał doktór. — Tak jest, lecz nie wszyscy umieli spełnić ten obowiązek! niektórzy nie wytrwali; lecz wybaczyć trzeba tak tym którzy zdradzili, jak i tym którzy się dali uwieść! Biedni ludzie! przebaczam im. Słyszysz doktorze? — Słyszę, odrzekł Clawbonny, którego mocno niepokoiła ta egzaltacya kapitana. — Dla tego też, mówił dalej Hatteras, chcę, aby nie utracili tej fortunki, po którą puszczali się w podróż tak daleką. W rozporządzeniu mojem żadna nie zajdzie zmiana; niech będą bogaci.... jeśli kiedykolwiek powrócą do Anglii. Ton jakim ostatnie te słowa Hatteras wymówił, musiał wzruszyć słuchaczy do głębi duszy. — Ależ kapitanie, rzekł żartobliwie Johnson, to wygląda na testament. — Być może! odpowiedział Hatteras poważnie. — Masz przed sobą długie jeszcze i świetne dni sławy, mówił dalej stary marynarz. — Kto to wie! Po tych wyrazach długie nastąpiło milczenie; doktór nie miał odwagi szukać ich znaczenia. Lecz Hatteras nie dał długo czekać na objaśnienie; głosem, którego porywczość zaledwie powstrzymywał, rzekł. — Słuchajcie mnie przyjaciele moi! Wieleśmy dotąd zdziałali, lecz wiele jeszcze do zrobienia pozostaje. Towarzysze kapitana spojrzeli po sobie z wielkiem zdziwieniem. — Tak! jesteśmy na gruncie biegunowym, ale jeszcze nie u bieguna samego. — Jakto? spytał Altamont. — Nie rozumiem! zawołał doktór, obawiający się odgadnąć myśl kapitana. — Tak jest! rzekł z siłą Hatteras, powiedziałem, że Anglik pierwszy postawi nogę na biegunie i Anglik dokona tego. — Co? zapytał doktór. — Jesteśmy jeszcze o czterdzieści pięć sekund oddaleni od punktu nieznanego, mówił Hatteras coraz żywiej, a ja pójdę do niego. — Ależ to szczyt tego wulkanu! zawołał doktór. — Pójdę! — To nieprzystępny wierzchołek! — Pójdę! — Jest to krater buchający płomieniem i lawą. — Pójdę! Trudno opisać stanowczość, z jaką Hatteras wymawiał ten jedyny wyraz. Przyjaciele jego osłupieli, z przerażeniem spoglądając na górę wyrzucającą w powietrze gęste słupy ognia. Doktór zaczął nalegać i prosić Hatteresa, aby zaniechał swego zamiaru. Wypowiedział wszystko na co tylko zdobyć się mogła jego wyobraźnia, zacząwszy od próśb najusilniejszych, aż do pogróżek przyjacielskich; lecz nie zdołał zmienić postanowienia kapitana, zostającego pod wpływem dziwnego jakiegoś szału, któryby można nazwać „szałem biegunowym“. Pozostawało już tylko gwałtem powstrzymać tego szaleńca szukającego swej zguby, lecz tego środka doktór w ostateczności dopiero użyć postanowił. Liczył on jeszcze i na to, że fizyczne niepodobieństwo, że przeszkody niepokonane nie pozwolą Hatterasowi spełnić jego zamiarów. — Jeśli tak, rzekł do niego, to i my za tobą pójdziemy. — Dobrze, odpowiedział kapitan, ale tylko do połowy góry, nie dalej! Wy powinniście powieźć do Anglii kopiję protokółu świadczącego o naszem odkryciu..... — Jednakże kapitanie.... — Niema o czem mówić! zakończył Hatteras tonem stanowczym, a jeśli prośba przyjaciela nie pomoże, to rozkazuję jako kapitan. Doktór nie chciał dłużej nalegać i w chwilę potem, podróżni z Dukiem na czele ruszyli w pochód. Niebo jaśniało pogodą; termometr wskazywał jedenaście stopni ciepła. Atmosfera przepełniona była właściwą tej szerokości geograficznej światłością. Pochód rozpoczął się o ósmej godzinie rano. Hatteras z dzielnym psem swoim wysunął się naprzód; Bell, Altamont, doktór i Johnson tuż za nim podążali. — Lękam się czegoś, powiedział Johnson. — Niema obawy, odpowiedział doktór, wszyscy tu przecież jesteśmy. Wysepka na której się znajdowano widocznie nosiła na sobie cechy świeżej formacyi, a wulkan jej także niedawno powstał. Skały najeżone jedna na drugiej, utrzymywały się tylko cudem równowagi. Cała góra, prawdę powiedziawszy, była nie czem innem, jak nagromadzoną dużą kupą kamieni, opadłych po wybuchu. Nigdzie ziemi, nigdzie żadnej roślinności, mchu nawet, słowem najmniejszego śladu wegetacyi! Kwas węglowy wydobywający się z krateru nie miał jeszcze czasu połączyć się ani z wodorem, ani z amoniakiem jakim obłoki były nasycone, aby pod dobroczynnym wpływem światła uformować mógł materye organiczne. Wyspa ta na pełnem morzu powstała widocznie z materyj, wyrzucanych przez często powtarzające się wybuchy wulkanu. Takim sposobem powstało wiele gór na kuli ziemskiej; co same wyrzuciły ze swego wnętrza, wystarczyło do ich utworzenia. Tak Etna wyrzuciła już z siebie większą ilość lawy, aniżeli własna jej wynosi objętość; tak samo góra Monte-Nuovo (Nowa góra) niedaleko Neapolu, powstała w przeciągu czterdziestu ośmiu godzin z żużlów, które z niej wytrysły. To nagromadzenie skał stanowiących Wyspę królowej, widocznie wyszłe z łona ziemi, miało charakter plutoniczny. W tem miejscu rozlewało się przedtem morze, zaraz od początku świata powstałe, ze zgęszczenia par wodnych na zastygniętej już kuli ziemskiej; lecz w miarę jak gasły, a raczej zatykały się wulkany starego i nowego świata, musiały je zastąpić inne kratery ogień wybuchające. W rzeczy samej ziemię możnaby porównać do wielkiego kotła kulistego w którym pod wpływem ciepła wewnętrznego powstaje niezmierna ilość par nagromadzonych w ciśnieniu tysięcy atmosfer; niezawodnie rozsadziłyby one kulę ziemską, gdyby nie klapy bezpieczeństwa znajdujące się na zewnątrz. Takiemi klapami są właśnie wulkany; gdy jedna się zamyka, otwiera się druga. Przy biegunach, gdzie w skutek spłaszczenia ziemi skorupa jej jest cieńszą, powstanie wulkanu jeszcze mniej dziwić może. Doktór postępując tuż za Hatterasem, uważał na te dziwne szczegóły; stąpał wciąż po tufie wulkanicznym i pokładach pumeksowych, powstałych z lawy, popiołu i skał wybuchowych. Pokłady te podobne były do syenitów i granitów islandzkich. Widoczne było, że wyspa bardzo niedawno powstała, bo grunt osadowy nie miał się czasu jeszcze uformować. Wody także niedostawało. Gdyby Wyspa Królowej liczyła długie wieki istnienia, toby i źródła gorące tryskały już z jej łona, jak to zwykle bywa w okolicach wulkanicznych. Tutaj zaś nietylko jednego atomu wilgoci nie spostrzeżono, ale i pary same wydobywające się ze strumieni lawy, zdawały się całkiem bezwodne. Ze wszystkiego tedy wnosić było można o zupełnie świeżej formacyi tej wysepki, która jak powstała w ciągu dnia jednego, tak samo i zginąć mogła co chwila w głębinach oceanu. Im wyżej się posuwano, tem pochód stawał się trudniejszym; boki góry stawały się niemal prostopadłe, i trzeba było stąpać bardzo ostrożnie, aby nie spaść na dół. Często ogromne kłęby dymu z popiołem pomięszanego otaczały podróżnych, grożąc im uduszeniem, lub też potoki lawy tamowały im dalszą drogę. Na niektórych powierzchniach poziomych, potoki te zastygłe i stwardniałe z wierzchu, pod skorupą toczyły wrzącą lawę. Potrzeba więc było bardzo ostrożnie badać przejście na każdym kroku, aby nie stąpić na materyę gorącą a płynną. Od czasu do czasu krater wyrzucał stosy kamieni rozpalonych; niektóre z nich jak bomby pękały w powietrzu, a odłamki ich daleko rozpadały się w różnych kierunkach. Łatwo zrozumieć wszystkie niebezpieczeństwa tej zuchwałej wyprawy, i całe szaleństwo kapitana upierającego się żeby ją odbyć. Hatteras wchodził na górę z szybkością i zręcznością nadzwyczajną; bez pomocy nawet kija okutego, wstępował na najstromsze spadzistości. Tak doszedł w krótce do jednej ze sterczących skał, przedstawiającej płaszczyznę około dziesięciu stóp powierzchni mającą, otoczoną wrzącym strumieniem lawy, który rozdzielony u stóp wyżej leżącej skały na dwie odnogi, pozostawiał wąziutkie tylko przejście. Hatteras zuchwale przesunął się tamtędy i jego towarzysze za nim. Stanąwszy, kapitan zmierzył wzrokiem przestrzeń dzielącą go jeszcze od szczytu góry; w prostej linii brakowało może ze sto sążni do krateru, to jest do matematycznego punktu bieguna; ale dla wdrapujących się, odległość wynosiła jeszcze około tysiąc pięćset stóp. Pomimo że wstępowanie na górę trwało już przeszło trzy godziny, Hatteras jednak nie zdawał się być zmęczonym, chociaż towarzyszom jego sił już brakło zupełnie. Wierzchołek wulkanu zdawał się całkiem niedostępnym. Doktór postanowił, niedopuścić Hatterasowi dalszego pochodu na górę bez przebierania w środkach. Probował najprzód łagodnej namowy, lecz to się na nic nie przydało, bo egzaltacya kapitana dochodziła do szaleństwa co krok rosnącego. Kto go znał i widywał go w różnych ważnych chwilach jego życia, nie mógł się temu dziwić. W miarę jak się drapał do góry, rosło i naprężenie jego umysłu; zdawał się rosnąć razem z górą. — Kapitanie! dość już! nie możemy iść dalej! — A więc zostańcie, zawołał kapitan dzikim głosem, ja pójdę wyżej! — Ależ to bez potrzeby kapitanie? jesteś tu już przecie u bieguna. — Wyżej! wyżej! ja pójdę wyżej! — Mój przyjacielu! posłuchaj! to ja mówię do ciebie, ja doktór Clawbonny! czyż nie poznajesz mnie? — Wyżej! jeszcze wyżej! powtórzył zgorączkowany szaleniec. — Ależ my niepozwolimy... Jeszcze doktór nieskończył mówić, gdy Hatteras nadludzkie robiąc wysilenie, przeskoczył potok lawy, który go oddzielił od towarzyszy. Wydali okrzyk przerażenia, sądząc że kapitan upadł w ognisty strumień; padł on jednak za strumieniem, a za nim skoczył Duk nie chcący go odstąpić. Znikł za zasłoną z dymu; słyszano tylko głos jego ginący w oddali. — Na północ! dalej na północ! Na szczyt góry Hatterasa! Pamiętajcie! góry Hatterasa! Nie można było ani myśleć o zbliżeniu się do kapitana; ani podobna przeskoczyć, lub obejść ten potok ognia. Hatteras przebył go z tą zręcznością i z tem szczęściem, które się zdarzają waryatom. Altamont chciał także skoku probować, ale towarzysze go powstrzymywali, widząc grożące niebezpieczeństwo. — Hatterasie! Hatterasie! wołał doktór z rozpaczą. Lecz kapitan nie odpowiadał i słychać było tylko coraz słabsze szczekanie Duka. Postać Hatterasa ukazywała się niekiedy otoczona gęstą chmurą dymu i deszczem popiołu. Z tej zamieci to rękę, to głowę jego dojrzeć było można; później zniknął na chwilę i znowu okazywał się zaczepiony o jaką krawędź skały. Postać jego malała stopniowo z fantastyczną szybkością przedmiotów unoszących się w powietrze; po upływie pół godziny, rozmiary jego osoby zmniejszyły się do połowy. Atmosferę napełniał głuchy huk wulkanu; góra wrzała jak wielki kocioł parowy, boki jej drgały. Hatteras szedł ciągle naprzód, Duk go nie odstępował. Niekiedy obrywała się za nim skała i pędem przyspieszonym w miarę ciężaru, staczała się po krawędziach, przeskakiwała rozpadliny i zapadała z łoskotem aż w morze otaczające górę. Lecz Hatteras nie oglądał się nawet; kij swój zamienił on na drzewce do którego przyczepił flagę angielską. Towarzysze przerażeni bacznie śledzili wszystkie jego poruszenia; postać kapitana coraz bardziej malała, a Duk doszedł już do rozmiarów wielkiego szczura. Na wdzierających się ciągle wyżej, wiatr napędził szeroki pas płomienia. Doktór krzyknął przeraźliwie; lecz Hatteras ukazał się znowu, powiewając swą flagą. Przerażający widok tego wdzierania się na górę trwał przeszło godzinę, godzinę walki z chwiejącemi się skałami, z przepaścistemi zaspami popiołu, w których ten prawdziwy bohater niepodobieństw tonął prawie aż do pasa. To się wspinał wyginając się w łuk i przylegając do skał, to schwyciwszy się wystającej jakiej krawędzi jedną ręką zawisł na niej, a wiatr nim miotał jak zeschłem zielem. Nakoniec doszedł do wierzchołka wulkanu i stanął nad samym otworem krateru. W serce doktora wstąpiła nadzieja, że ten nieszczęśliwy zapaleniec doszedłszy do swego celu, zechce powrócić, a w powrocie napotka te tylko niebezpieczeństwa, które już raz przebył. — Hatterasie! Hatterasie! poraz ostatni zawołał doktór. Ten krzyk doktora wzruszył Altamonta aż do głębi duszy. — Ja go ocalę! zawołał. Jednym skokiem przesadził potok lawy i znikł wśród skał. Clawbonny nie miał czasu go powstrzymać. Hatteras doszedłszy do szczytu góry, posuwał się nad otchłanią po wystającej nad nią skale, otoczony deszczem spadających na około kamieni. Duk go nie odstępował. Biedne zwierzę widocznie traciło już przytomność nad zawrotną przepaścią. Hatteras wciąż powiewał flagą, na której jaskrawo odbijał się blask płomieni buchających z krateru. Kapitan w jednej ręce trzymał flagę powiewającą, a drugą wskazywał na zenicie biegun sfery niebieskiej. Zdawało się że nie był jeszcze zupełnie pewnym, że pragnął z matematyczną dokładnością znaleść punkt, w którym się schodzą wszystkie południki kuli ziemskiej, a na którym właśnie chciał postawić nogę. Ale mu brakło już podstawy. Znikł. Okropny krzyk jego towarzyszy przedarł się aż do szczytu góry. Tak upłynęła sekunda, wiek! Clawbonny sądził że jego przyjaciel zginął, że zapadł na zawsze w przepaści wulkanu. Lecz był tam już Altamont, był i Duk; człowiek i pies, obaj jednocześnie pochwycili nieszczęśliwego szaleńca, właśnie w chwili gdy miał zapaść w otchłań. Hatteras był ocalony mimo swej woli i w pół godziny później dowódzca Forwarda bez zmysłów leżał na rękach swych zrozpaczonych przyjaciół. Gdy przyszedł do siebie, doktór w niemej boleści badał wzrok jego; lecz w bezwiednem jego spojrzeniu nie znalazł żadnej odpowiedzi. — Wielki Boże! zawołał Johnson, on wzrok utracił. — Nie, odpowiedział Clawbonny, nie! Ocaliliśmy samo tylko ciało Hatterasa! dusza jego została na szczycie wulkanu! utracił świadomość. — Obłąkany! krzyknęli z przerażeniem Altamont i Johnson. — Obłąkany! odrzekł doktór, a dwie łzy spłynęły po jego twarzy.